totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Cufflink, He Come to Town
'While one contestant gets a lucky break and does not have to participate in the challenge, the other eighteen are divided into three teams and complete several tasks while being handcuffed to one of their team mates. In addition, the contestants from the two lower-placed teams must hold heavy mattresses above their heads in order to win either the reward or immunity.' Plot After the last elimination, Bridgette was depressed, as Geoff had been voted off. The others wanted to help, getting actual food for her. Gwen and Ezekiel were trying to cheer her up, with the prairie boy even making her smile. DJ and Noah were discussing an MMORPG game they both played, until Courtney became annoyed with them, telling them to shut up. She wasn't in the best of moods, as Izzy had payed her a visit the night before, trying to find out who had voted Geoff out, among other things. The others were wondering about the challenge, when Harold showed them a pair of handcuffs, suggesting that they were part of a challenge. Chris proved this to be true, even claiming to have wanted to be nice and put carpet in the cuffs. He explained the challenge to be another of the sort where two people would be cuffed together. There were protests, but Chris still stuck with his idea, as last time there were only six contestants. He had also hidden a blue token in the food. Finding it would've meant instant immunity. There were many things in the food, but Tyler was the lucky one to find the little token. The rest of the contestants were divided under three specific categories: those who came to win, those who came to make friends, and those who came to prove their worth, or for other reasons. *'Major/Epic Ownage' - Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Eva, Justin *'The 2 Gs' - Bridgette, Ezekiel, Cody, Trent, Beth, Lindsay *'Mad Crazy Skillz' - Harold, Gwen, Noah, DJ, Izzy, Katie The first team wasn't all too thrilled with their name, the second's caused some confusion and the third team looked slightly comical. Chris revealed that Chef had bet on the last team, and also announced the pairs who would be cuffed to each other. On the Major/Epic Ownage team, the pairs were Courtney and Heather, Duncan and Leshawna and Eva and Justin. On the 2 Gs, Bridgette and Ezekiel had to be cuffed, as well as Cody and Trent, and Beth and Lindsay. On the Mad Crazy Skillz, Gwen and Harold were forced together, like DJ and Noah, and Izzy and Katie were. Some of the pairs weren't satisfied with their partner, but most didn't argue. Chris then explained the rules, pointing out the fact that the losing team would have just themselves to vote for, as long as they didn't vote for whoever would've won single immunity. He also wanted them to understand they could always just unlock the cuffs if they didn't want to be stuck to their partner anymore, although that would've meant automatic disqualification from the challenge.The contests were all to be consisting of being handcuffed to their teammates and competing in numerous tasks, with people being eliminated with every challenge.The first needed two pairs from each team standing in a circle, with the third trying to scare the other teams' members out of their circle. Chris let the teams decide amongst themselves who would do the shoving. The 2 Gs were having a hard time picking their shovers, until Ezekiel got an idea that needed him and Bridgette to go to his cabin to retrieve something before they could do the challenge. Mad Crazy Skillz were having an equally hard time, choosing Izzy and Katie in the end, as Gwen believed Izzy would be more than enough. Possibly the easiest time picking was had by Major/Epic Ownage, who completely agreed with the idea of Eva and Justin trying to get the other teams out of their circles. Meanwhile, Courtney was thinking about something else - a conversation she and Heather had had two nights ago. They had talked about an alliance, and voting off people they hated, like Harold, Gwen and any of their friends. Heather just wanted to be sure she would be safe from her scheming, and Courtney demanded that Duncan would not be eliminated. Heather then guilted her, reminding her of Geoff's elimination and the pain caused to Bridgette with it. As soon as every team had chosen their shovers, Chris started the challenge. Bridgette and Ezekiel instantly ran to put the prairie boy's plan into action. Izzy and Katie were struggling with the Major/Epic Ownage's members. In contrast to them, Eva wasn't having a very hard time with the Mad Crazy Skillz, getting DJ and Noah out of the circle. Harold wasn't prepared to go the same way, pulling out his numchucks and twirling them in an attempt to frighten Eva. It worked, and the fitness buff moved on to the 2 Gs along with Justin. The day ends with Mad Crazy Skillz winning first place, and Major Ownage having to compete for immunity. Eva wins and thus became immune. After the contest, Ezekiel tells Bridgette and Tyler what has been bothering him, in that his parents were barraged with angry mails and complaints over what he said in TDI. Because of this, they almost lost their jobs and considered themselves failures as parents, which devastated Ezekiel and made him vow not let any more harm come to them as he blamed himself for it. The voting ceremony was equally emotional, as Leshawna was voted off instead of the much disliked Heather. Harold and Gwen, who had got along during the challenge, were both very upset to see her go, neither knowing it was Courtney, voting off his girlfriend for revenge, was the one who organized it. Votes *'Duncan: '''Leshawna *'Eva: Heather *'Heather: '''Leshawna *'Leshawna: 'Heather *'Justin: 'Leshawna *'Courtney: 'Leshawna ... *'Leshawna: '4 *'Heather: '2 Quotes *'Leshawna -''' "Sometimes I wish the world could be a bit more like Owen, but only in the sense that we could see the bright side of everything, not on the smell side." *'''Ezekiel - "That's why I didn't want to come back here. I was afraid I would do something stupid again, and my parents might end up losing their jobs or woor'se. I couldn't take it if they did." *'Owen' - "I actually bet Chris twenty-five bucks that the fun-loving team would win, he thinks it'll be the win-hungry team. Chef's betting on the third team! If I win, I'm blowing the money on chocolate! White chocolate, hehe! Because white is always best! ... Gah! I mean chocolate! Oh crap, I hope people don't take that the wrong way." *'Katie - '"Okay, I may be warming up to Izzy, but handcuffed to her? Why not just duct tape me to the side of the train and let me pray I don't hit too many objects before my arrival at the station?" *'Leshawna - '"How many times do I have to be chained to the white criminal, huh? I am not his parole officer!" 'Duncan - '*''smirking''* "No, my parole officer is nicer." Goofs *There is a mix up with one of the team names - sometimes it is Epic Ownage, other times Major Ownage. Trivia *This is probably the only challenge this season where one of the remaining contestants gets automatic invincibility and doesn't even have to compete! *Izzy and Katie become friends in this challenge. *Chris continues to try and get Bridgette and Ezekiel to have an affair and bets with Chef on the results. *The joke behind the title is based off of the song "Legend of Zelda," by System of a Down, which starts off with "Link, he come to town!" *Chris is annoyed that Geoff was eliminated in the previous episode, marking one of the few times he's cared to see someone go. *The only people from the TDI version of this challenge to be cuffed together were Duncan and Leshawna. **This is probably just because they were the only ones on the same team. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes